Meanwhile/Prisma becomes Vor/"Get Wicked"
This is how Meanwhile, Prisma becomes Vor and Get Wicked goes in Ryan and Crash meets Sofia the First: Forever Royal. at the Wicked Tower Twitch (Sofia the First): So, we had a little setback. Carrodis: It's more then a setback, Twitch. Prisma: You are right, Carrodis. Ryan and that princess foiled me again! Baron Silas Von Penfold: And thanks to his friends, we're stuck here with you. Sinister Mouse: And the Bertram clone is with us and K. Rool. Vixyner: What does it matter? I would never see my girlfriend again. Prisma and I failed. Unknown voice: You did not fail, my boyfriend Vixyner. Strykore: What? Prisma: Who said that? looks around and sees Vor, as a spirit after being freed from the locket, appears behind Prisma Vor: I did. Vixyner and Prisma: Vor? King K. Rool: Vor? Who is this Vor? Strykore: I have heared about her from the archives of the Skylands. She is the one who wanted to take over the Ever Realm. Vixyner: Plus, she is my girlfriend. Vor My girlfriend. I am so glad you're here. In a ghost form. Vor: Yes, my love. Prisma Open your hand. does and Vor gives her ring to Prisma and she gives Vixyner the Matrix of Vor Vor: My power is restored. Vixyner: The Matrix of Vor exists. Vor: And I am freed from the locket. Prisma: So you'll give me the power I so desperately deserve? Vixyner: laughs No. My girlfriend will give herself the power she deserve. And I would use this to enhance my powers and both K. Rool and my friends. Vor: Vixyner is right on this one. Say goodbye, Prisma. Prisma: Goodbye? Why? Vor: Because, now you will become Vor. Vixyner: Time for us to get a wicked upgrade. ring goes to Prisma and she puts on the ring Prisma: Finally! goes into Prisma's body and Vixyner puts the Matrix of Vor in him and uses his powers to enhance Bertram (Bad clone) with his outfit that looks like a combo of Vor's outfit and Bertranos' outfit and gives K. Rool magical powers. Prisma transforms into Vor while Vixyner becomes a techno-organic with the body that looks like the combo of Cyberverse Megatron, Vor's outfit and Megatron (TLK) while his head remain the same. Twitch and Wormwood gasps and goes to see the two Carrodis: Vixyner and...Prisma? Vixyner: She is now Vor, Carrodis. Twitch and Woodworm have new masters now. Including Sinister Mouse, K.Rool, Bad clone Bertram, Baron Penfold and Strykore. Vor: And unlike your old masters, my boyfriend and I know the only way to obtain what you want is to be truly, madly, deeply evil. Vixyner: So, you need to get ready, buds. Because it is time... Vor and Vixyner: To get wicked. Wormwood: Now that's what I'm squeaking about. Strykore: I think I could do this musical number. Baron Silas Von Penfold: So, there is a song coming on. evilly song Get Wicked starts playing Vixyner: The world has never seen someone as mean~ Vor: As yours truly~ King K. Rool: She was villainously vile and completely unruly~ Vor: But then those pesky protectors caught up to me~ Vixyner: They locked my love in that locket and they tossed away the key~ So she pandard to Prisma and we offered her power~ Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Vor would say or do anything to get out of that tower~ Strykore: Prisma thought she was winning but, Vor can't be stopped~ Vor and Vixyner: The greater of two evils has come out on top~ King K. Rool: Now they got a new mission that we must complete~ Vor: To bring out the worse in everybody I meet~ Strykore: We'll help them find thier inner evil by setting them straight~ Vixyner and Vor: Being vicious and suspicious is delishlously great~ King K. Rool: So let's get wicked~ Let's do some bad today~ blasts a hole of the tower ceiling and bits of Crystal fall, which Vor collects Vixyner: Get wicked!~ Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Put on an evil display~ Bertram (Bad clone) sings, K. Rool replaces the Foot Empire symbol with the Anti-Irelanders logo and he and Bertranos puts on the Equestrian magic powered gloves. Vor and Vixyner use thier magic to make Sinister Mouse and Baron Penfold Into techno-organics and Twitch turns into a unicorn with wings Vixyner and Vor: Get wicked~ The point that I'm (she's) making~ Is when you get wicked~ The world is yours~ For the taking~ Sinister Mouse: Hastag Mwa-Ha-Ha-Ha! I felt a lot more wicked then before! Twitch (Sofia the First): So are me and Baron Penfold! Vixyner: And we are just getting started. Vor on the cheek Blades (Hero Factory): What is the plan she came up with, your wickedness? Carrodis: Tell us what do to and we'll help you. Vor: I have a whole menu planed. The first course is revenge against those who imprisoned me and that previous little Princess who keeps getting in my way. Including the Prime-prince who is friends with the long thought dead train-Prime named OpThomas Prime; Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime and Meg Griffin, his girlfriend. We shall take Sofia's castle and her kingdom and then, for the main course, we shall wrap our claws around the entire Ever Realm. Vixyner: And we would help Linda Ryan and destroy Connor Lacey and his team for desert. And I can get some ice cream. Blades (Hero Factory): You and Vor are the masters of our dreams! Vor: No, Blades. Vixyner and I are the masters of your nightmares. Vixyner: And Ryvine and Linda Ryan are the greatest realm travllers of all time. Hang on, girls. to jet mode Carrodis: Sure. onto Vixyner's wing and Blades do the same villains start to fly Vor, Twitch, Wormwood, the Cyberlegos, K. Rool, Bertranos, Sinister Mouse, Baron Penfold and Strykore: So let's get wicked~ Let's do some bad today~ Get wicked~ Put on an evil display~ Get Wicked~ The point that we're making~ Is when you get wicked~ fly to the Protectors' castle. They land on the floor while Vixyner transforms to his techno-organic form and walks with Vor side by side The world is yours~ For the taking~ Get Wicked~ Get Wicked!~ protectors see Vor, Vixyner and thier minions arrive Vor: Why, Hello everyone. Vixyner: Well, hi there. Vor and Vixyner: sing song Guess who's out of the locket? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan